


In Preparation

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Late Night Writing, On Hiatus, Unbeta'd, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For what is to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Preparation

You have just come home from the first day of kindergarten. It was a long, tiring day full of new things, and you were a little scared by all of it.

But you are a big boy, so you tried your best to enjoy all of the new things. You smiled and laughed and played until you got to know everyone in your class. That was hard, though, because everyone thought you were weird. They like you, but they point and whisper to each other about you. 

Because you do not have a name. You never have.

You live with your dad in a house on a normal street. You like jokes and magic and silly movies, and your dad likes baking, shaving, and other grown-uppy things. But he is a silly guy too, and he loves clowns! Har-… harely… you don’t remember the big word he used to talk about them with. But you love your dad because he’s funny and nice and he bakes you a cake almost every week. 

But today, you aren’t quite as happy as usual. The other kids in your class have brought down your spirits, and you just want your dad to hug you and maybe smash a cake in your face.

You walk into the house, and your dad greets you warmly and asks how your day went. You drop your bag on the floor and stubbornly raise your arms, asking for a hug as tears well up in your eyes. He rushes over and sweeps you up into his arms, sitting on the couch and asking you what’s wrong.

You say that the kids in class were making fun of you. He asks why, did you remember your good manners? You say yes, of course! You were a good kid and you smiled and laughed and played with everyone. But they thought you were funny in a bad way because you don’t have a name. Your dad gets a weird look on his face, and he just pulls you closer and sighs into your hair.

He says he’s sorry he couldn’t take you to school today, but he had important things to do at work. He says he should have explained things to your teacher, but he couldn’t and didn’t. He will tomorrow.

You ask your dad quietly why you don’t have a name. He stops moving, stops breathing, and you can feel his fingers clenching. He pulls you back so he can see your face. You don’t understand the look on his.

He says that you are special, son, and that you don’t have a name because of that. You will do something much different than other kids, you are something much different than other kids, and you will get a name when the time is right and when you are ready. He says to not be sad about it, and to keep your chin up and don’t let the other kids be mean to you.

You hug him tight and ask when that time will be.

He says years.

So, you wait for years.

And it turns out he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it was jossed from the very beginning, I still like the idea of John not having a name until he turned thirteen. The idea expanded.
> 
> This is only a side headcanon, a minor one at that, and I would appreciate if it was not criticized just for being different/unsupported.


End file.
